Filmklub elborult embereknek (japán szótárral!)
by lulukukuku
Summary: Japán nyelvlecke kezdőknek (Forró kiadás). Gondoltam csinálok egy ilyet, mert magyarul még nem volt, bár a párbeszédek 50%-a japánra sikerült (azt hittem úgy Onoderásabb lesz a szöveg, de persze nem). Mindegy, legvégén szótár, fölötte egy elborult, értelmetlen, (remélem) szerelmi történet. / Vigyázz, béna / homoszexualitás, nyál, egyéb testnedvek (6-os karika lol)


Kopogtak az ajtón. Onodera vett egy mély levegőt, majd elindult a bejárat felé. Jól tudta, hogy az ajtó mögött álló személy kicsoda, és hogy mindent meg fog tenni azért, hogy ezen a napon se legyen nyugodt éjszakája.

\- Csak hogy kinyitottad. Mára ígérted a közös filmnézést. - mordult fel a vendég egy halom nassolni valóval, egy táskával és egy DVD-vel a kezében.

\- Takano-san, képes vagy számon kérni ezt az ígéretet, mikor a kezembe nyomtál 10 köteg, holnap délig átnézendő mangát, pont mielőtt elindultam volna?! Semmi időm nincs, és mint a főnököm, ezt neked kéne a legjobban tudnod. Szóval viszlá-

Takano becsúsztatta lábfejét az éppen záródó ajtó elé, ami egy kisebb rúgás után ismét tárva nyitva állt. A meghökkent Onoderát egy könnyed mozdulattal arrébb rakta az ajtóból, így az útja a ház konyhája felé akadálymentes lett.

\- Oi, nem törhetsz be csak úgy mások lakásába!

\- Onodera, ameddig a Marukawánál vagyunk, addig tart a főnök-alkalmazott viszony. Minden más esetben a szomszédod, de leginkább a partnered vagyok, aki észrevette, hogy kikapcsolódása lenne szükséged. Szóval: hol vannak a tányérok, és mit szedjek ki elsőnek?

\- Inkább ne halmozz el ennyi munkával, ha ennyire törődni akarsz velem! "Bár... igazából... én kértem, hogy hadd legyek értékesebb tagja a szerkesztőségnek..." - gondolta, miközben tekintetét a zavarában a szőnyeget rugdosó lábára helyezte - Mindenesetre méltányolom a kedvességed, igazán, de menj el kérlek, komolyan. Ta-Takano-san, figyelsz te rám? - kapta föl a fejét, mikor Takano elindult három tányérral a nappali felé. Mindent lepakolt a kanapé előtti kis asztalkára, majd befejezte a filmet a lejátszóba. Onodera felsóhajtott, és minden reményét elvesztve leült a kanapéra, jó nagy helyet hagyva Takano-nak, de az szorosan melléült. A helyzet kezdett számára némiképp kínossá válni, szóval gyorsan próbált felhozni valami témát.

\- Mit nézünk?

\- Szeretni fogod. - felelte, ezzel lezártnak tekintve a kérdést.

"Ez túl gyors válasz volt..." - gondolta kicsit kétségbeesetten. "Yabai*, miért ül ilyen közel?!"

\- Minek hoztál táskát?

\- Abban van a törülközőm és a pizsamám.

\- Tessék?! - pattant föl idegesen Onodera, majdnem felborítva az asztalt - Itt a... itt akarsz... nem maradhatsz itt!

\- Mintha nem aludnék itt minden második nap... - forgatta a szemét. - Annyit pattogsz, ülj már le, nem hallok semmit a filmből!

\- De... De... - kétségbeesetten visszaült, majd Takano óvatosan megfogta Onodera tenyerét, és összefonták az ujjaikat. - Mi ez már megint?!

\- Semmi. Fogom a kezed.

A fiú újból felsóhajtott, de végül teljesen megadta magát. Egy, számára egészen érdekes, romantikus drámát néztek, melynek egy meghatóbb pillanatán kicsit elérzékenyült, és ösztönösen Takano vállára hajtotta fejét, aki meglepetésében tágra nyílt szemekkel fordult a fiú felé. Onodera viszont csak megrögzötten nézte tovább a képernyőt, arcáról lerítt a meghatódottság. Takano elmosolyodott, megragadta a fiú tarkóját, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

\- Mo...most meg mi...

\- Hehe, pont olyan érzékeny vagy, mint középiskolában.

\- Én... én nem... vagy... vagyis p-persze hogy érzékeny vagyok, ne piszkálj már! Minden átlag ember meghatódna egy ilyen... - Takano magához húzta Onodera fejét, majd határozottan benyomta a nyelvét a szájába. A fiú egy pillanatig megpróbált ellenállni, de rá kellett jöjjön, hogy akárcsak máskor, most sem tud tenni semmit partnere akaratával szemben. Takano elkezdte finoman becsúsztatni kezét Onodera inge alá, aki ijedtében ellökte magától a férfit, majd ismét felpattant.

\- Nanishiterundesuka?!*

\- Istenem, nem fáradsz el ennyi felállástól és hátrahőköléstől? Nem is a munkától vagy te kimerült.

\- Haza kell menned. Most.

\- Ülj vissza.

\- Nem, menj haza! - Takano megragadta Onodera karját és visszahúzta maga mellé a kanapéra, majd szorosan magához ölelte.

\- Damatte*, nézném a filmet.

Onodera egy darabig próbált kiszabadulni a férfi karjaiból, de végül újra visszahelyezte tekintetét a képernyőre, ahol a szereplők éppen behúzták a függönyt, bezárták a szobaajtót, majd ölelkezve rádőltek az ágyra. Az ezt követő jelenetet Onodera tágra nyílt szemekkel kísérte figyelemmel, arca és füle egyre vörösebb lett. Takano rásandított a fiúra, aki deréktól lefelé egyértelmű jelet adott, hogy élvezi a filmet.

\- Örülök, hogy ennyire tetszik. - Takano nevetve megbökte a fiú nadrágján lévő dudort, míg másik kezével még mindig erősen szorította, így az nem tudott újból elmenekülni.

\- Hanase*! Sawaranaide*! Fene se kérte, hogy ilyen filmet nézzünk! Kapcsold ki!

\- Rendben, de mit akarsz ezzel kezdeni? -bökdöste tovább. - Mindketten nagyon jól tudjuk, hogy az nem nyugszik le csak úgy magától.

\- Képzeld, meg tudom oldani egyedül. Kareu*!

\- Otetsudai shimashou*.

\- Kekko desu*!

\- Olyan hangosan dobog a szíved. - Takano mosolyogva hátára fektette Onoderát, majd elkezdte kioldani annak övét. - Ne aggódj, neked sosem tart ez tovább 1 percnél. - Egy szempillantás alatt levetkőztette a fiút, majd végigsimította kezét a szerszámán. Olyan gyorsan történt minden, hogy Onodera megszólalni sem tudott, Takano meleg tenyerének érintésétől csak egyre szaporábban lélegzett. - Ochitsuite*, Ritsu.

"Könnyű azt mondani... Hogy lehetnék nyugodt, mikor ilyen közel vagy hozzám...?" - Mint mindig, Takano most is egy durva csókkal vette kezdetét a folyamatnak, majd lecsúszott Onodera nyakához, amit finoman harapdálni kezdett.

\- Taka... Takano-san... Yamete kudasai!* Yada*! T-Ta-Takan... - A fiú hangosan nyöszörgött, próbálta elrántani a nemkívánatos kezet a kényes helyről. Takano a kanapé végébe csúszott, majd szájába vette Onodera hímvesszőjét, mire az azonnal elélvezett. - Ne nyeld már le!

\- Ritsu. Akarlak. - Onodera szemei felcsillantak, majd szorosan összezárta őket, ezzel jelezve, hogy nem küzd a dolog ellen. Takano megpuszilta a homlokát, kigombolta a saját nadrágját, és óvatosan behelyezte, mire Onodera hangosan felnyögött. A férfi kérdés nélkül mozogni kezdett, ami olyan fájdalmat eredményezett, hogy partnere szeme nyomban könnybe lábadt. - Régen volt már, hm? Teljesen összeszűkültél.

\- N-ne... mondj ilyen... dolgo... - Onodera minden erejével próbálta visszafojtani hangját, először csak összeszorította a száját, majd ajkába harapott, végül az egész arcát eltakarta. Ez a viselkedés kacagásra késztette Takanót. - ...dolgokat ki... hangosan!

\- Gomen*. Daijoubu ka?*

\- H-hai*...

\- Ne fogd vissza magad. Hadd halljam a hangod.

Mosolyogva elemelte Onodera kezét az arcától. A fiú arcáról lerítt a kétségbeesettség, látszott, hogy már nem tudja tovább visszatartani a hangját.

\- Onodera. Benned szeretnék elélvezni.

\- N-ne... Taka...Takano-san! Mmph...! É-én... nem bírom... ngh! Mindjárt... - kapaszkodott bele erősen Takano ingébe.

\- Semmi baj. Csináljuk egyszerre. - odahajolt Onodera füléhez és halkan suttogott neki, majd gyengéden átölelte.

A fiú egy pillanatig még kétségbeesetten kapálódzott, de végül megadta magát az érzésnek. - "Takano-san... olyan forró..."

\- Ritsu. Daisuki*.

E szó hallatán Onodera mélyen elpirult. Reagálás nélkül próbált feltápászkodni, mire Takano idegesen visszanyomta az ágyra.

\- Hé, most meg...!

\- Mondd, megfájdulna a szád, ha egyszer az életben legalább annyit válaszolnál, hogy "Boku mo"*?

\- H-hogy érted, hogy "egyszer az életben"? Mintha sosem mondtam volna!

\- Hát nem is.

\- De, biztos! "Persze, hogy nem mondtam, hogy lennék képes ilyen kínos dolgot a szemedbe mondani? Egyáltalán azt sem értem, hogy nem vagy zavarban, mikor szinte percenként adsz hangot ennek a dolognak..."

\- Rendben, akkor mondd megint. A szemembe. - mosolygott Takano gúnyosan, miközben igencsak közel hajolt az arcához.

\- É-én... Sz... Sz... - Onodera arca elvörösödött, idegesen elfordult. - Felejtsd el! Ez hülyeség. - Ellökte magától a férfit, aki értetlenül nézte a váratlan reakciót. - Elmegyek tusolni! - pattant volna föl, de Takano megragadta a karját, majd magához ölelte a fiút.

\- Úgy látszik, te sosem változol... - sóhajtott kicsit csalódottan. - Hagyd a tusolást reggelre, fáradt vagyok és ölelgetnem kell valamit hogy el tudjak aludni. - szorította még jobban magához a fiút.

\- Főnök, mégis hány éves maga, 5...? - szólt unott gúnnyal Onodera. - Különben... Nem kell kimondanom semmit... úgy is tudod... - Takano szemei tágra nyíltak. Hátára kapta a fiút, majd elindult a hálószoba felé. - Tegyél le, már megint mi...

\- Urusai*, magadnak kerested a bajt azzal, hogy ilyen imádnivaló vagy. Előre tudom, hogy egész éjjel nem fogsz aludni hagyni.

\- Még én nem foglak _téged_ aludni hagyni?!

Takano hátrafordította fejét, gyengéden megcsókolta Onoderát, majd bezárta maga mögött a háló ajtaját, hogy nyugodt körülmények között elkezdhesse azt a tevékenységet, mely miatt a fiú másnap képtelen volt a 10 köteg mangát átnézni, és bárhova is letenni a fenekét fájdalommentesen.

Vége.

Igen tényleg ez a vége.

*Szótár [csupa-csupa hasznos szó]:

~Yabai: Basszus

~Nanishiterundesuka: Mit csinálsz?

~Damatte: Fogd be.

~Hanase: Engedj el

~Sawaranaide: Ne érj hozzám

~Kaeru: Menj haza

~Otetsudai Shimashou: Hadd segítsek

~ Kekko desu: Nem, kösz [voltaképp "rendben vagyok"-ot jelent, vagyis ez a válasz azt takarja, hogy a válaszolónak nincs szüksége az ajánlatra (kezdek megfeledkezni arról az apró tényről, hogy ez még mindig fanfiction, nem nyelvlecke...)]

~Ochitsuite: nyugodj meg

~ Yamete kudasai: Hagyd ezt abba

~ Yada: Nem akarom

~ Gomen: Bocsi

~ Daijoubu ka?: Jól vagy?

~ Hai: igen

~ Daisuki: (nagyon) szeretlek

~ Boku mo: Én is

~ Urusai: Pofa be


End file.
